marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Men Vol 1 25
* Supporting Characters: * * Uncle Julius Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle2 = Death Is Standing By | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Gene Colan | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Top Secret | Writer3_1 = Don Rico | Penciler3_1 = John Romita | Inker3_1 = John Romita | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = At Steve Roger's quarters at the Lee School, Bucky shows Steve the front page of the newspaper which features a call fro the assistance of Captain America by the United States Army. The pair change into Captain America and Bucky and head to Washington D.C. and are asked to go to Nevada. There they are brought to a nuclear testing ground where scientist Jim Slade has developed a new atomic trigger for a nuclear cannon. Meanwhile, in nearby Las Vegas, Communist spy Arnold Lupoff and his wife Lupa are in the middle of their plot to steal the plans for the atomic trigger, as Lupa has been spending her time posing as Slade's girlfriend to try and learn the secrets. Fearing that the operative known as the Executioner might eliminate them if they fail they decide to try and obtain the plans that night and prepare for Jim Slade's upcoming date with Lupa. Back at the base, Captain America and Bucky meet with Jim Slade and the scientist talks about his "luck" with his new girlfriend. As he leaves he unknowingly drops a photo of her on the ground. Picking it up for a look, Captain America recognizes Lupa Lupoff as a Communist spy. Both Cap and Bucky then rush off to stop the spies before they can take the plans from Slade. At a Las Vegas restaurant, Lupa begins trying to pump Slade for information but he refuses to divulge the top secret nature of his work. As Bucky watches from above, Arnold drugs Jim's drink and when he passes out the spy couple carry Slade out of the restaurant and into a car waiting outside. Bucky dives into the roof of the car and Captain America catches up just as the car drives away. Before he can try to catch up with it he is attacked by communist agents and is forced to fight off a gauntlet of various attacks. Captain America soon finds himself caught in the blast of explosives set off by the spies. Meanwhile, out in the desert the Lupoff couple have tied Jim to a tree and demand that he give them the plans for the atomic trigger or die. He refuses and suddenly Bucky attacks, but the young man is easily subdued and tied to the cactus as well. However, Captain America soon arrives and attacks Arnold, taking him down with a single punch. Suddenly Lupa shoots Arnold in the stomach and reveals that she is the Executioner and announces that he failed at his mission. Lupa then turns the gun on herself having also decreed that she had failed. With the danger passed, Cap unties Jim and Bucky and later the trio return to the atomic base where they witness a test of Jim's invention. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * * ** ** Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) | StoryTitle4 = The Shark People | Writer4_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler4_1 = Bill Everett | Inker4_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Bill Everett | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = At the Battery Park ferry terminal people are horrified when a woman pushes through the crowd and dives into the water before the ferry arrives. A man dives in to try and save her from drowning but finds only her dress, but no sign of the body. The Coast Guard is called in to search, but even scraping the bottom of the water yields no results. The mystery baffles the authorities, and it makes the newspapers. Reading the story Betty Dean suggests to her friend the Sub-Mariner to check it out. Namor goes down to the docks where the woman disappeared later that night and comes across the body of a man who appears to have been mauled to death by a shark recently. However, upon closer inspection Namor is surprised to find that the man is bone dry and recalls that sharks don't live in the waters near New York. Calling the authorities to recover the body, Namor then dives into the water to investigate. While Namor is occupied, not far away a coast guard ship's hull is breached and the crew aboard are attacked by sharks. The next day, the Sub-Mariner is called to help examine the remains that have washed ashore and everyone including Namor is stumped as to the origin of the attacks. However a bystander overhearing Namor's conversation with coast guard officials makes a snide comment suggesting that he might know the cause of the attack. The Sub-Mariner begins trailing the man and watches as he suddenly walks into a secluded part of the water. Diving in after him, Namor is suddenly attacked by a great white shark. In order to defend himself Namor rips the creature's jaw open killing it. The next morning the body of the man Namor followed swims to shore and Namor notes that his jaw has been ripped off as well. Staking out the beach that night he finds a mysterious woman wandering around and stops her. Suspecting she is one of the shake people Namor remarks how the authorities have devised a way to slay all her people, making her blow her cover. Realizing the jig is up, the shark woman attacks but Namor easily subdues her. Defeated, the woman explains that she and her people are a water-dwelling species from another planet. They had mastered the ability to transport their minds across space to Earth and took on the form of the great white shark. Craving live flesh they developed the ability to assume human form so they could attack their land dwelling prey to feed but have to return to the water by nightfall or die. She then tells Namor that all her people are going to meet off the coast of Cape Hatteras. Namor thanks her for the information and filled with grief for betraying her people the woman dives into the water, resuming her shark form and impales herself on a rock jutting out of the water. Namor convinces the coast guard of the story and they soon arrive at the meeting of the Shark People and bound them all in a net, and give them an ultimatum: return to where they came from or die. Refusing to leave, the coast guard and Namor haul the Shark People out of the water and leave them out long enough that they all die off. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * | Notes = *Although the Captain America story refers to the characters as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, as per the retcon of , these appearances are actually attributed to William Burnside and Jack Monroe the Captain America and Bucky of the 50s. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}